


The Oncoming Storm

by Airmage



Series: Bats and Leaguers [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Moving from Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airmage/pseuds/Airmage
Summary: The Justice League was the flower of earth, while the Bat Clan hid in its shadows, working silently to protect the defenseless. And for the past few years, Wally Grayson had made his home with the Bats. But when enemies unite, secrets of the past come to light and his whole world is turned upside down. Has his new family also betrayed him?(Tags will be updated as story moves along)
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Series: Bats and Leaguers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546711
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, if you happened upon this fic from FanFiction, then you should know I am the same person! I'm just moving the story here because I kinda like AO3 a little bit better lol. If you'd like to read ahead, you can check out my profile on FanFiction (same username, Airmage). But I'll be updating those chapters, which will automatically be uploaded here every...week?  
I know more about DCU now than I did back then, plus I've got a pretty cool Discord group that has an all-knowing Deity who supplies us with DC info should we require it!

Prologue: The other heroes

The world loved the Justice League; how could they not? The League had powers, they had strength. They fought against the super-villains and kept the world safe from harm. They work together to solve the problems of the world, proving that it takes more than just one hero to save it. They stand for truth, liberty, and justice; they stand against evil. People know that they can trust them. And hey, superpowers are freaking _cool_.

But there's a group of heroes, ones known to only the people and governments they come in contact with, remaining rumors and legends to all others. A group of heroes who can remain hidden for years to the outside world, escaping notice from unwanted eyes. If their deeds came to light, the people's current admiration for the Justice League would _pale_ in comparison to the admiration they would receive.

These people are the Bat-Clan.

It started as nothing more than one man's ambition to protect the city, his home, from the gangs and the villains that plagued it. But when he took in a small child, his little bird, it changed. And the clan grew as well. From being the Dark Knight to the Dynamic Duo, it was now a group of dozens of people, all working together silently to protect the ones they love, the human species they are a part of, and the planet they call home.

Loved by only the cities they protect, the governments they had worked with, and the people they had protected, they don't have any 'powers'; not ones that people would consider as superpowers. They hold respect from all who believe in them, even from some of the villains they fight against. They work in the shadows of the world, sometimes helping others without them even knowing. They are unwilling to let others help them, however, reluctant to let their secrets come into the light. Very few have the skills to become a Bat, the drive, creative intellect, and strength that is unique to each of them, but for those who did and were found, they were trained immediately to become one of the most skilled people on earth.

But they also have other quality, one that stands out in each of them differently, and one that makes the Bat Clan so much different from the other heroes.

It was the quality to understand loss. It was the quality to take in someone who'd suffer from loss, from having anything precious to them ripped away by life, leaving them alone in the darkness, with nothing to hold onto; because every single Bat had felt that loss. Every single Bat had plummeted downwards, feeling lost and confused, hurt and neglected by the world. They had grasped the hand of the darkest night and had felt it bring them down. But they had been pulled back up by a Bat, forming a bond thicker than blood. And after such a bond had formed, how could any Bat break away? How could they dare to leave behind the people who were more than family to them?

It was these very qualities that gave them another member; another brother-in-arms.

It was these qualities that made Dick Grayson stop when he heard crying outside of an ally in Blüdhaven. It was these qualities that made Dick go inside the ally and discover a young boy just nine years old. It was these qualities that made him pick up the boy, and take him to the hospital. It was these qualities that made him give the boy another chance at life, a better life. It was these qualities that made him adopt the boy, Wally West, as his son and protégé.

After Wally healed, Dick trained him to be a Bat, a brother-in-arms. A desire burned in Wally, just as it had burned in the other Bats, a desire to save others from the monsters of the world they lived in. Just a year after his training completed, Batman formally made him into a Bat, also the second Bat with powers; Strike.

Now, six years after Wallace Rudolph West became Walter West Grayson, Strike continues to work alongside with Nightwing and Mistress Magic, his mentors. Together, the three heroes strike fear into the hearts of every villain they come across, wherever on the planet they met.

Wally never thought about talking to his living relatives, a mom who neglected him, a father who's in jail, and an aunt who never had time. He never thought about seeing them again; he rarely even _thinks_ about them. With his new family, one whom he knows will always have his back, he doesn't need to think about his blood family again.

But Fate has other plans; for when the enemies of the rivals unite, then the rivals will clash. And eventually, they must come together, for the sake of their families, their friends, their world, and their sanity.

(Page Break)

The Bat Cave was silent. The Dark Knight himself stood in front of a natural alcove hidden by a display of old costumes. There was no light in the little hook, but with the night-vision in his mask's lenses, he read the file easily enough, as he had the past several times.

* * *

**Birth Name:** Wallace Rudolph West

**Legalized Name:** Walter Grayson-Wayne

**Age Found:** 9 years

**Current Age:** 14 years

**Location Found:** Alley between Dunkin' Donuts and Jane's Thrift Store on Alistair Street

**Found time:** 21:45 EST

**Found Condition:** Swollen black eye (right); three fractured ribs (left side); two broken ribs (right side) with punctured right lung; broken arm; broken leg; slightly-fractured skull; severe blood-loss; broken hip; infected cut on left arm; high fever due too cold and infection; malnutrition; concussion

Admittance to Doctor Alisha Gupta's Private Clinic: 00:30 EST

**Initial Conclusion:** Death within the next two hours if not one hour. Medical reason unclear; biology and experimentation may play a role

**Action Taken:** Impulsively given an untested injection created with Lazarus Pit waters and the Syrup; administered by Hawk Two.

**Additional Notes:** Healed within the next five days: still malnourished; permanent scar on hip; tumor-like presence in the brain

**Current problems:** Has severe urge to run away from home during emotional duress ("Drapetomania", for the lack of a better term), permanent scar on hip-can be used as identifying factor; a tumor in the brain

*Note: the tumor in his brain prevents certain emotions from reaching certain levels i.e. extreme sadness or extreme happiness. Life-threatening consequences; medication is given by Dr. Gupta to alleviate side-effects of the tumor. Multiple surgeries to no avail. It seems to regrow after each successful operation.

**Biological and Legal First Family:**

Rudolph West was fined of the following charges: Child Neglect and attempted first-degree murder.

Mary West found guilty of Child Neglect and accessory to murder. Both jailed; parole in fifteen years.

Aunt Katherine West could not be contacted during the arrests; last seen with the Biological father. Biological mother gave up all rights to the child.

**Custody:** Currently in custody of Richard John Grayson-Wayne and Zatanna Zatara Grayson-Wayne as the adopted son. If both legal guardians died before Wallace turns 21, legal custody will be handed over to Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd-Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Timothy Drake-Wayne (if he reaches 21 years old) or Barbara Gordon. In extreme cases, custody will go to Talia Al Ghul.

**Current Legal Family members:** Grayson-Waynes (Father-Richard John, Mother-Zatanna Zatara, Sister-Maria Sindella) Waynes (Bruce, Damian Al Ghul, Thomas, Anna) Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, and Jason Peter Todd-Wayne.

* * *

At the sound of a slight shuffle, Batman didn't even turn around, only reaching backward for the file.

"Hey Nightwing, how are you? Oh hey, Batman, I'm fine, you know?" His first protégé put the file in his hand and continued to jabber. "So, did you bring the file I asked for? Oh, you bet! I brought them in just like I always do every single year."

"Did Dr. Gupta have anything to add, off record?" he asked, his voice, as Batman's always was, a gruff, no-nonsense sound.

"Nothing new; just her unspoken disapproval, as usual," Nightwing, clad in his blue and black uniform, took his place right by the Dark Knight.

"Any headaches or nightmares recently?" Batman continued his interrogation.

"Nope," Nightwing replied. "The last known nightmare was six months ago and the last headache was from Maria's birthday party. But honestly, I think all the adults got a headache from that."

"It's unnatural for kids her age to scream that loud," Batman agreed. He closed the file, "Nightmare?"

"He could be hiding them better now, or they're not so bad that he couldn't handle it alone. Either way, I believe it's no cause for worry."

"And…he's feeling comfortable? Safe?"

Nightwing sighed, hearing the underlying worry in his father's voice. "Yeah, he's doing better. He's feeling…safer, I guess. He doesn't take off from school as much, only twice so far this school year. But these wounds take _years_ to heal."

Batman placed his hand on his shoulder, giving him a silent comfort. "And when he does take off?" He questioned.

"You know what happens," Nightwing replied shortly "I already told you when he did the last time. Honestly, not a lot has changed in a day."

Batman nodded "Then there's nothing to be updated, so that saves me an hour of sleep."

As he returned the file into the cabinet (all important files were saved in paper and locked far, _far_ away.) Nightwing added, "And from Alfred yelling at you."

Both Dark Knight and the first Boy Wonder turned and walked into the dark, reaching the big 'Bat-desk', as dubbed by everyone but Batman.

"By the way, I forgot to congratulate you on your new relationship," Nightwing grinned, clapping his father on the shoulder. Batman ignored his mood change, "I'm glad you took my advice. But I gotta admit I'm curious. What did you tell her?"

"The truth," Batman slipped into the changing room, not bothering to ask how his oldest son knew. Agent A probably told him.

Nightwing leaned against the wall of old uniforms, wondering about what his adoptive father told him and still wondering why he didn't burn his very first uniform in the first place. He had no idea what little 9-year Dick Grayson was thinking.

When Bruce Wayne stepped out, he was surprised (not really) to find his protégé still there. "What more do you want to know?"

"The details," Nightwing smirked, "There isn't a gossiping magazine for this you know."

Bruce paused and rubbed his forehead "I told her that I'm not the man I act around her. I have the tendency to take things for granted and to use people as pawns. Every member of the Clan I see as a soldier first, then a human being. I put my work above everything else. I can and will do anything in short of killing to accomplish the mission."

"And she still said she wanted to try to be in a relationship with you?"

"She said what I said was bullshit and I didn't know it yet."

Nightwing laughed. "She's _right_ Mr. I-work-alone-but-I-have-fifty-kids. She'll be good for you. You need to have a little more faith in your people skills" He smiled. "And it'll be good for us kids, you know. We all need a mom to keep dad in check when Grandpa can't."

"I have no intention of marrying her."

"And I had no intention of marrying Zatanna," he shrugged. "Besides, I made a bet with Red Hood. I said that the two of you will get married. He bet me that you would break-up first before you proposed."

Bruce scowled and turned away "Go home, it's late."

Nightwing sighed and shook his head "Alright, alright. Beam me back, will ya Scotty?" The Zeta-tube, a high-powered machine developed by Star Labs and Wayne Technology (for only a highly select group), was right by the main computer. Bruce punched in the coordinates. Nightwing stepped in and disappeared with a grin and a flash.

Bruce, on the other hand, allowed the darkness to swallow him, heading towards the stairs that will lead him home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I'll update next Saturday (I swear, lol!)  
Leave a kudos, a review, etc.


End file.
